When You Never Update
by FallenRose24
Summary: I got bored one day and decided to write this. It's just an a little long poem about me getting attacked by my stories. It's intereting to say the least.


When You Never Update  
  
What happens when a writer,  
Has been writing for so long,  
And then decides to stop it all,  
And start to move on?  
  
Well I'll tell you what had happened,  
When I did the same,  
It' is hard to believe,  
But it's real and not a game.  
  
So I was sitting doing nothing,  
On my bed one late night,  
When suddenly my computer turned on,  
But the screen wasn't at first sight.  
  
So I went to see the computer,  
When hands reached right out of the screen,  
And threw me into the PC,  
What a sight it mush have been to see.  
  
I was in a room so dark and clear,  
But in a place I did not know,  
Figures started to appear,  
And I thought maybe I should go.  
  
So I started to make a run for it,  
But I didn't get too far,  
When some little ball of pink,  
Nailed me to the floor.  
  
She was sitting right on top of me,  
And I'm sure you guessed who,  
The little girl on top of me was,  
The Greatest Scientific Genius Washu.  
  
I just stood there full of shock,  
And behind her I could see,  
Many familiar faces,  
Staring daggers at me.  
  
These people were from my stories,  
Yes every single one,  
Washu, Tenchi, Link and Saria,  
And there were more to come.  
  
So in a soft voice, Saria,  
Grabbed me by the throat,  
And held my high up in the air,  
I thought I was going to choke.  
  
"You wrote the Sage of Darkness,  
But you left us there to die,  
You never finished the story up,  
And made some reviewers cry."  
  
She then ran to Link for comfort,  
And I fell right to the floor,  
Then someone stepped in front of me,  
And I knew there was to be more.  
  
This time it was Tenchi,  
With Washu at his side,  
I knew this wasn't going to be pretty,  
But I had no place to hide.  
  
I was levitated off the ground,  
And Tenchi glared at me,  
My doom was truly sure to come,  
It was that plain to see.  
  
"You wrote A Life Fulfilled,  
And intended it to be great,  
Then you made the sequel,  
But posted the story late."  
  
Washu's turn was now up,  
And she just glared at me,  
I could feel a lecture coming on,  
"Please make it interesting" I plead.  
  
"Love That Guides Us was doing okay,  
But you had fewer fans,  
You continued to write it weekly,  
But soon made other plans."  
  
Washu stopped right there,  
And behind her I could see,  
My original character Takara,  
Coming closer to me.  
"You created me in the sequel,  
But hung us out to dry,  
You ended each chapter in a cliffhanger,  
But your interest now has died."  
  
Then they let me fall again,  
But I was caught by an unfamiliar man,  
It didn't take me long to guess his name,  
Once I looked at the color of his hands.  
  
They were purple yes indeed they were,  
And white hair hung in a Mohawk overhead,  
His ebony eyes just stared into me,  
You'll never guess what he said!  
  
"You wrote For the Love of Two KaioShins,  
But you always misused my name,  
My name is Higashi not Kaioshin,  
They are not the same."  
  
Then I could see in front of me,  
Another was coming near,  
I wanted to run, but couldn't you see,  
I didn't know how to get out of here.  
  
It was Nishi no KaioShin,  
And it was her turn to tell,  
Of a grudge she held against me,  
Is this what they call hell?  
  
"You used our titles and not our names,  
But I decided to let it slide,  
Then the story ceased to update,  
And revenge shall be mine!"  
  
I ran away with all my might,  
But the angry mob was gaining,  
I could hear them yelling all at once,  
But didn't know what they were saying.  
  
So I stopped my running,  
For I knew I would be dead.  
Suddenly it all came clear,  
And this is what they said,  
"What happens when a writer,  
Has been writing for so long,  
And then decides to stop it all,  
And start to move on?"  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light,  
And I was back in front of my old PC,  
I was terrified from what had happened,  
But it had all been a dream.  
  
There is a moral in this tale,  
But I didn't heed it anyway,  
It's been months since it all happened,  
And I haven't updated any story.  
  
Well, I guess I will update,  
But not the way they said,  
I won't update any story,  
I'll post this instead! 


End file.
